Kebahagiaan Kecil Dalam Hidupku
by Ayambebeqh
Summary: Naruto, Anak yatim piatu yang sangat kesepian tengah mencari sebuah harta karun berharga, yaitu seorang sahabat. Sekalipun ia di jauhi oleh banyak orang, tapi ia tak pernah menyerah, ia tetap berusaha, sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari...Bad summary, but happy reading minna...


Awalnya aku mengira kalau hidupku tidak akan menemukan apa itu yang di sebut kebahagiaan semenjak aku kehilangan semua yang aku punya dan aku sayangi. Tapi semenjak kau hadir dalam hidupku, kau mengubah seluruh hidupku. Kau selalu bisa membuatku bahagia. Dan kau adalah, **Kebahagiaan Kecil Dalam Hidupku**

~XXX~

Kebahagiaan dalam Hidupku

Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing:Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

Rate:K+

Genre:Friendship

Warning inside…CANON,Typo,OOC, Disini ceritanya Naruto sama Sasuke masih kecil, jadi masih unyu-unyu...DLL,DSB,DST,ETC…BLA…BLA…BLA…

Story original by=We Ayambebeqh

Happy reading minna….o(^_^)o

~XXX~

Hari baru sudah tiba, sinar mentari telah bersinar terang pagi itu, dan orang-orang mulai sibuk mengerjakan rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Tidak seperti laki-laki kecilini, ia masih tertidur di balik selimutnya dengan wajah cemas

Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Anak berusia tujuh tahun yang sudah hidup sendirian semenjak ia kecil. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat mencoba menyelamatkan Konoha dari amukan musang berekor sembilan, dan ia di jauhi oleh orang-orang di Konoha karena siluman itu di segel di dalam tubuhnya

"Eggh..." Dan pagi ini...ia akan memulai kembali, aktivitasnya seperti biasa "Pagi sudah tiba, aku harap hari ini akan menjadi lebih baik dari hari kemarin" Harapnya sambil berjalan menuju Kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, dan lalu berangkat ke sekolah

~XXX~

Skip Time...At School

"Aha... Kembali lagi ke sekolah, tempat dimana aku akan kembali bertemu dengan teman-temanku" Gumam anak-itu saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, tapi ini semua tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Semua orang di sekolah itu justru menjauhinya, bahkan tidak ada yang mau menyapa atau meliriknya sekalipun

Tapi disisi lain, seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata hitam pekat tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama dari balik pohon rindang, tempatnya bersembunyi

"Aku harus bisa dekat dengannya, dan menjadikannya sahabatku..." Gumamnya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kelas

~XXX~

Siang itu, pelajaran tengah berlangsung, dan murid-murid mulai membaca-baca buku pelajaran mereka, tapi berbeda dengan murid-murid yang lain, seorang murid laki-laki berambut kuning ini justru memperhatikan lagit yang memang sedang cerah hari itu dengan tatapan kagum

"Lagit yang cerah..." Gumamnya "Ingin rasanya bisa terbang kesana" Sambungnya

"Hey, Naruto. Kalau gurumu sedang menerangkan, sebaiknya kau memperhatikannya" Kata Seorang guru berambut perak yang tengan mengajar kelas itu

"A-anu..gomen ne, Kakashi-sensei..." Kata Sang anak yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itu

"Hhh~ kau ini memang tidak berubah ya..." Kata sang guru sambil menepuk jidatnya "Baiklah anak-anak, waktu belajar kita sampai disini dulu, kita akan lanjutkan ini minggu depan. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Sayonara..." Sambung sang guru sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas

"Arigatou, sensei..." Teriak para murid yang langsung keluar tak beraturan keluar kelas karena ingin segera pulang kerumah dan bertemu orang tua mereka

Tapi tidak untuk Naruto...

Ada hal lain yang ia rencanakan, ia ingin mencari tempat dimana ada orang yang mau menjadi sahabatnya dan mau bermain dengannya, walau hanya satu hari

"Hari ini aku akan mencoba pergi ke sungai, siapa tahu aku akan beruntung..." Gumamnya sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas

Dan saat itulah, ia berjalan menuju luar sekolah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke arah sungai

~XXX~

Disana terlihat pemandangan yang tidak asing baginya, sekelompok anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan teman-teman mereka, tapi ada satu yang berbeda, ia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang sedang merebahkan diri di atas hamparan rumput hijau di pinggir sungai. Maka Naruto pun menghampirinya

"Ehm...maaf megganggu. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanya Naruto

"..." Yang di tanya malah diam

"A-anu..."

"Kalau mau, silahkan..."Jawabnya

"Benarkah? Terimakasih" Kata Naruto yang lalu duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki itu "Umm, Nama mu, siapa? Namaku Naruto" Kata Naruto lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya tanda ingin berjabat tangan

"Hn. Aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" Jawabnya

"Sasuke ya? Salam kenal" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Hn. Salam kenal..." Jawab Sasuke

HENING...

"Err...Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto pada orang di sebelahnya itu

"Hn, Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Apa kau mau menjadi temanku?" Tanya Naruto malu-malu(?)

"Teman?" Sasuke malah balik nanya

"Iya, teman. Apa kau mau?"

"Kenapa tidak?! Mulai sekarang kita berteman..." Kata Sasuke yang lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Naruto berjabat tangan

"Baik, mulai sekarang kita teman..."Jawab Naruto

Dan di hari itulah, Naruto sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang di carinya selama ini. Seorang sahabat yang selalu ia impikan, yang selalu bisa menemaninya, yang selalu bisa menjadi tempatnya berbagi cerita, dan yang terpenting, yang bisa menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan kecil dalam hidupnya

~OWARI~

Ketikan singkat sang author...

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa minna-san. Kami baru disini untuk berbagi imajinasi kami disini, biarpun sebenarnya imajinasi kami jauh di atas rata-rata, gahkan bisa dibilang kalau kami berimajinasi, tingkat kewarasannya di bawah rata-rata, karena yang kami imajinasikan itu di luar jangkauan logika manusia...hehe~

Kami rasa cukup sampai disini dulu ketikan singkatnya

Akhir kata...Sampai jumpa di Fic kami yang lain...(^o^)/


End file.
